The current proposal utilizing Pimonidazole represents another step in the ongoing hypoxia marker studies, similar to our previous protocol CRU 767 describing the use of misonidazole as a tumor hypoxia marker. Over a 2 year period we anticipate entering 25 patients, 18 years or older in this study. Pimonidazole will be administered intravenously.